Royal Guard
Royal Guard is an enemy and also one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game, Castle Crashers. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and Fire. His starting weapon is the Falchion. Royal Guard's specialties include damage over time, extreme knockback, demolition, basic juggling, and combo locking. Background Royal Guards are firstly seen in Desert paired up with multiple Scarabs. Then, a single Royal Guard is seen paired up with Saracens in Desert Chase. Right afterwards, 2 Beefy Royal Guards are seen paired up with Saracens in Sand Castle Interior. Next, 2 Royal Guards are seen paired up with a single Saracen in Sand Castle Roof. Finally, a Royal Guard is resurrected by Necromancer in his room in Wizard Castle Interior. It is assumed they serve and guard Saracens in the Desert Chase, Sand Castle Interior, and Sand Castle Roof levels. Magic Splash Attack "Arrow Rain" Element: '''Non-Elemental '''Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Arrows rain down from the sky in front of the character in groups of three. Each upgrade level adds another set of three arrows, but each set of arrows can only hit the same enemy once per set. Knocks enemies over and can't be blocked. A total of 8 characters (including Royal Guard) share the same exact splash attack. Magic Projectile "Bomb" Element: '''Fire '''Damage: Base Magic Damage + Fire DoT (Base Magic Damage x 0.3) Bombs can be used to damage enemies and open hidden areas. If there is a crack in the wall, a bomb can be used on it. If the crack gets bigger, bombing it one or more times will reveal some sort of secret. They can also be used as a projectile fire attack that will damage enemies with fire gradually and can send them flying. Gray Knight and Conehead also use this as a projectile magic. Magic bombs can be used to break cracked walls. They're also the only magic projectile in the game that can hit more than one enemy. They have an explosion radius that will send enemies flying if they're in the perimeter of the explosion's effective range but aren't hit by the actual bomb when it explodes. It's considered fire, so it has one hit of fire damage over time. Almost half of the enemies in the game are weak to it as well. When used in the air, it falls at a 60° angle rather than 45° like most projectiles, which only makes it more effective because it will hit enemies that stand close to you, where you can't hit them with projectiles at magic jump height. With magic bombs, those enemies will be no big deal at all, and that makes combining levitation and magic projectile spam very useful for soloing Insane Mode without taking damage. Gray Knight, as well as Red Knight, have the most ineffective Elemental Infusion combo in the game, which separates Gray Knight from Royal Guard and Conehead. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage x 2 + Base Melee Damage x 2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.01.01.png|Conehead; a reskin of Royal Guard. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 18.47.49.png|Green Knight; the character required to unlock Royal Guard after completing the game. Saracen.png|Saracen; the character that Royal Guard unlocks after completing the game. beefy royal guard.png|Beefy sprite bob royal guard.png|Back Off Barbarian sprite 012.jpg|Royal Guard's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Trivia *It is never revealed what royal family the guards serve, but it is likely whatever royal family that lives in the Sand Castle. *According to The Behemoth's development blog, Royal Guard "...''is very similar to a giant enemy crab ''that is based on Japanese history?" - this is based on the E3 2006/Giant Enemy Crab meme.http://blog.thebehemoth.com/2008/07/03/royal-guard/ *Many people call Royal Guard "Chain Face". *Royal Guard's appearance looks very similar to the Rajput warriors due to his "chain face" armor. *Royal Guard is a S rank character (S+). *Royal Guard and Conehead are reskins of each other. These two are also superior than Gray Knight, but only because of their better Elemental Infusion. *Royal Guard, Conehead, Gray Knight, Civilian, Open Faced Gray Knight, Peasant, Stove Face, and Thief share the same exact splash attack, which is Arrow Rain. * When buffed up after using a sandwich, Royal Guard appears to be the same size as most characters after using a sandwich, but NPC Royal Guards in Sand Castle Interior are strangely larger than even the playable Royal Guard using a sandwich. * Royal Guard's background portrait, player tag, and attack color is Red (#B07D21). * NPC Royal Guards have the ability to throw bombs freely. * Royal Guard has a six pack. * Royal Guard, Conehead, Gray Knight, Iceskimo, Alien, and Blacksmith are Hybrid Magic characters. * Royal Guard is resurrected once by the Necromancer in Wizard Castle Interior. * When the beefy Royal Guard approaches you to attack you, unlike every other beefy they slam their spiky shields at you rather than hitting you. See also *Playable Characters *Character Tiers *Weapons *Weapon Tiers *Falchion *Bomb *Green Knight *Saracen *Conehead *Gray Knight *Civilian *Open Faced Gray Knight *Peasant *Stove Face *Thief *Necromancer *Desert *Desert Chase *Sand Castle Interior *Sand Castle Roof *Wizard Castle Interior *Necromancer's Room References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire